extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Romania
Orthodox (1862-1910) Secular (1910-9999) |tech_group = Western|rank = Kingdom|tag = RMN|image = Romania.png|culture = Romanian (Eastern Balkan)|government = Feudal Monarchy (1862-1881) Constitutional Monarchy (1881-1947) Socialist Republic (1947-1989) Presidential Republic (1989-9999) |capital = Muntenia (161)|development = 261 (Present Day) }} Romania is a playable country starting from February 5th, 1862, to the present. Romania joins the European Union in 2007. See also: Moldova, Ukraine, Bulgaria, Hungary, Serbia, Soviet Union, Wallachia, Moldavia Strategy Fall of the USSR It is important to note that you can begin in the Present Day, but your expansion opportunities are limited due to the European Union's interference in expansion. Quickly allying and then improving relations with Moldova is the very first opening move you will want to make as Romania in order to vassalize Moldova. The Moldovans will be very friendly towards you as Romania (the two countries after all are ethnically, religiously, and culturally the same people) and this makes for easy peaceful, diplo-annexation, resulting in a unification of the Romanian people similar to the unification of West Germany and East Germany. Almost all of the post-Soviet and post-Communist states in Europe will be willing to ally you, make sure to hire a statesman for the +1 diplomatic reputation to increase your overall reputation with other countries; it will help with alliances and can prevent enemies from forming. It is recommended to ally with as many allies as you can, but preferably Yugoslavia, Ukraine, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Belarus, Georgia, Syria, Denmark, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia. It may not be possible to ally all of them, but try to ally with as many as you can to build a very powerful alliance to expand and prevent coalitions from attacking. It is recommended to boost the popularity of the Communist Party to control the majority of political power in your country by using the the faction tab (located near where the Holy Roman Empire tab is located) to obtain the excellent trade and manpower bonuses. This then unlocks the Adopt State Atheism decision, which when enacted provides the following bonuses: * +10% National Manpower Modifier * +10% Land Force Limit Modifier * +10% Stability Cost Modifier * +3 Tolerance of Heretics * -3 Tolerance of Heathens * Hidden Effect: Increases the spread of Irreligious Bulgaria, Hungary, Greece, Turkey, the Balkans, and the Middle East (and possibly Ukraine and Russia if Ukraine rivaled you at the start): these serve as territories for Romanian expansion and conquest Set Bulgaria, Hungary, and Greece as your initial rivals and begin to fabricate claims on Bulgaria and Hungary. Once claims are fabricated, declare war and full annex both Hungary and Bulgaria. Proceed to then attack and annex Greece and the Balkan countries that are not EU members. Turkey will then be your next target. With your larger military and alliance, defeating the Turks will be no problem for the new Romanian super power! Form Romania Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is Romanian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Yugoslavia * Does not exist: ** Byzantium ** Romania * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Mures (158), Silistria (159), Oltenia (160), Muntenia (161), Moldova (268), Basarabia (1756) Upon Enactment: * Become Kingdom if Duchy *Become ' Romania' * Gain 25 Prestige * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, leave the empire. * Random owned province **Gain 1 Base Tax * Capital moves to Muntenia (161) * Gain Romanian Traditions & Ambitions * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Romanian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +5% Discipline # +2 Tolerance of the True Faith Ideas: # Flexible Recruiting: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed # Skilled Commanders: +1 Land Leader Maneuver # Scorch the Lands and Poison the Wells: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Latin Island: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Peasant Soldiers: -10% Infantry Cost & +10% National Manpower Modifier # Phanariote Traders: +15% Global Trade Power # Phanariote Taxes: +10% National Tax Modifier Ambitions: # +25% Better Relations Over Time Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Romanian countries Category:Eastern Balkan countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Socialist Republics Category:Soviet Union Category:Formable nations Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:European Union Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Presidential Republics Category:NATO